


Nameless Love Song No. 69

by gungidino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God loves to tease human, fascinated with putting them into unimaginable circumstances and it sure does make some whose life was nerly corrupted insane, not knowing the unfortunate outcomes that land on the victims</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: heavy foul language - Rated M
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail as well as Fairy Tail's characters. Everything belongs to Hiro Mashima sensei sama. Thank you Hiro Mashima sensei sama for creating Fairy Tail *bow down*

Wendy suddenly shrieked, sitting on the couch. Grandeeney was at her daughter's side in seconds, "What's the matter, sweetheart ?"

The little girl confusingly looked at her mother

"I think I've just heard elder uncle Metalicana's roar"

Grandeeney rolled her eyes in incredulousness, could not believe what she had just been announced

"What about that metal idiot ?", a fire crimson head poked in behind the wall. Wendy turned her head to greet the person, "I think I heard elder uncle Metalicana, well, shouting"

"Hee~~h~~ ?!", the man walking in awed, "How come~~~ ?!"

"Impossible", a voice came up instantly as the talking figure strolled into the room with his childhood fellow," Me and Skiadrum didn't recognize anything"

Vicelogia ruffled the little girl's hair, " You're sure you haven't day-dreaming, young one ?"

Wendy pouted, "No, I'm not, uncle Vicelogia"

"Even I cannot hear a sound, then how could you've heard that bastard ?"

Wendy exhaled," I really don't know, elder uncle Igneel"

Grandeeney curiously asked, "What could he possibly doing, do you know, Vicelogia ?", not intended to hide the cheek in her voice. She had been raising Wendy at the beginning, knowing her daughter's hunch was 70-80% accurate all the time. Something was happening

The silver-haired replied surprisingly," How should I know ? ... But I remembered hearing Skiadrum's boy said something about a guest coming to his house today"

Skiadrum perked up, "Oh? And who might that reckless and not so bright person be ?"

"Don't know. You ask him, he's your lad"

"A guest ? He himself inviting ?", Igneel then playfully and wryly commented,"God blesses whoever they are cause those wouldn't last for 10 seconds"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail as well as Fairy Tail's characters

Levy didn't remember how she got herself into this situation. She probably would have passed out for her head had been crazily spinning. And ... well, excuse her for being rude but, damn it! Damn her man! Damn his rude, arrogant and devil-may-care attitude! And damn his honesty and straight-forwardness that had nearly had her choked on her drink ... But then again, those were something from Gajeel Redfox that started quite a spark between them

 _This is not going to be as smooth as I planned_ , the bluenette thought to herself. Signing heavily, Levy continued to scan the gift shop as the petite little one struggling to choose something to buy

Levy McGarden was a student in an academy for the natural born genius. Reading books was her favorite hobby, books are her priorities to be exact; as a result, her mind had stored quite an amount of knowledge that only few of the same aged would usually owned. Yet little did anyone knows that the novel-addicted, pixie-like girl with great wisdom had a soft spot for Rock

Three months ago, Levy had gone to a concert of a rock star whose manager turned out to be one of her sworn sisters

At first, she was quite hesitated when Juvia handed her the ticket. Judging from the design on it, that type of rock was too heavy for her to handle; she did love rock, something like "Wanted dead or alive" or Def Leppard's "Pour some sugar on me", TMRevolution might be acceptable... The ticket was designed for crazy metal/punk rockers and she wasn't in that line yet. For that Juvia had drained out her effort and spirit to get Levy to accept the invitation

"He's different from the rock singers in the showbiz. Juvia is sure that Levy will love him. Levy will know if Levy sees him on stage", was what she had been told.

For some reasons she had agreed

For some reasons she had gone there

Again, for some special reasons, for the first time in her 16 years of living, she didn't regret coming to the concert. Levy was amazed and was absolute breath-taken away

"Metallic Lily" was an unusual name for a rock band, yet again, it shocked Levy more as she couldn't took her eyes off the performance. The name itself had a secret meaningful message, only audience who had true passion for rock could see through it while watching them perform

Things went dark and the show silently heated up

His appearance sent chills down her spine. Out from the smoke, dim violet and crimson lights shined on his featured as he moved with the elegance and lissome of a predator; high ponytail, spiky long hair, blood-colored orbs, adorned with some smoky eyeliners, sharply glowed in darkness, and then the buff body was carved with platinum tattoos forming layers of scales, black nails with metal accessories on his fingers gave her an illusion of seeing claws

… No…

She was seeing a dragon itself

Levy shuddered at the scene. The choice of clothes would be considered a freaky maniac's wearing if she ever saw on the street; though when this man in front of her was covered under the fur and fabrics and body-art drawings, it gave him an Underworld majestic feeling. A deadly male dominatrix. This man was dangerous. The energy emitted from the man was so strong and thick, spreading such a heavy atmosphere that it could black out her mind and soul. A specific dominant aura that only belonged to the male

She didn't know what others think, but Levy was scared to death. _Since when yakuza can become Rock star ?!_

The moment his voice was sung out, it drowned the surroundings in the stadium at once. Low and husky like pitch black depths under the ocean, powerful and clear yet a little raspy and definitely satisfied every women's wet dreams. The pressure was undeniably strong and rich of attractive animalistic odor, and how ridiculous it was to remind Levy of her exceptions of song choice in this genre. She could only here some particular special intense tunes from particular artists; her taste of strong melodies was picky, if some had crept under her skin and moved her heart, they were no doubt unique and miraculously irresistible; and right now, she was experiencing that irresistibility: a pure and dark lullaby from a fallen angel of "Zombie", a hidden pain only can hear in "The Beginning", an unlimited and lively strength of a beast from "Shining Collection" and "The Phoenix", a mighty sharp melody that assembled a dragon's roar, roar from a duet of "Kakumei Dualism", the adrenaline flow was boosted by the beats like "Sword Summit" and "Utage", a feeling of a silent hurricane rampaging and totally burned down and buried everything that on its way like how Matenrou Opera did to the audience with "Chimeishou-Fatal Wound"

They were sinfully pure, yet glowed miraculously in the night, like a lily fully bloomed at its best and shined with its metal coat under the sun

One lily

 _The_ lily

The crowd went uncontrollably wild, Levy was captivated and seduced to dive in the melody garden of metallic fragrance everywhere

And the fear she had felt minutes ago

Long forgotten

Levy lightly exhaled as memories rushed back

Life was definitely full of surprises. With Juvia's help, having a Backstage Pass wasn't a difficult one, meeting the rock star whose manager was her separated-at-birth sister after the concert was definitely an easy task; but Levy didn't think with Juvia's friendliness, sometimes a bit positive unique madness and easy-going personality could cope with an arrogant, rude, stubborn, foul-mouthed and intimidating jerk, rock singer Gajeel Redfox

Did he rule the stage? He was a God on stage, she could debate for a million times with anyone opposed to that  
Did he really that cool to be worship like a Saint? Oh she was hell going to be the last one on Earth to call him a Saint because there was not enough description to show how expertly and professionally good he was at being an asshole

Despite the great interaction with other members in the band: Lily-a wild yet intelligent gentleman, Gajeel's cousins - Sting, Wendy and Rogue, when Levy and Gajeel appeared in each other eyes along with some greetings, nobody could have guessed that half a minute later, decent conversations had turned into verbal fights; they were sure as hell eagerly bickering, throwing mocking insults and sending tensed electricity sparks to each other at their first met. He offended her by a series of ridiculous nicknames, shrimp, shorty, female dwarf, pixie (she didn't know if she should consider this a compliment), _smurf_ , _pipsqueak_ ,… **_CHIHUAHUA_** **=O=#!** Oh, he was crazily driving her nuts! If she had ever hold a revolver at that time, it would have only taken a thousandth second to pull the trigger and blow off his brain because of his smart-assed comments; lucky for him Juvia was there to prevent the unfortunate bad luck to happen anyway. Obviously she sure as hell not going to tolerate them, the moment he joked about her height, she swore to her heart to make him regret his action, and everything reversed 360 degrees. As a result, his manner, narrow-mindedness, lacking of common life knowledge and rudeness was a rather fascinating topic for Levy as into which she unhesitant drilled, plus calling him a self-loving bastard. The boys in Metallic Lily were stunned for half a minute, and bursted out laughing hard right after the shock (except a certain Redfox), she was the first ever female creature to snap back at him, Wendy tried hard to hold her giggles from witnessing her cousin dropped his mouth. Levy was satisfied when seeing hot steams flowing out from the rocker's ears and couldn't do anything to her; it was not appropriate for a man to hit a woman, at least Gajeel knew that; he then considered her a troublesome calamity that was specially created to make his blood pressure boost up, in a negative meaning

Hardly did either of them know their hearts had unconsciously thumped with adrenaline for the other at that moment

Juvia determined that it was a sexual tension between the two at that time, it earned her an angry shriek of deny from Levy and a furious roar of disagreement from Gajeel

Although by the time they knew it, things happened, dramatic situations took their places, hardships occurred like the domino effect, yet they had been by each other side to overcome the storms and here she was, dating the dorky celebrity with whom she had thought to have been the last man she would ever had that kind of relationship

Though the little girl had considered her lover's personality adorably bearable, a final conclusion had been he was just a big softy, though three days ago, in his private room before a performance, he had calmly (an irritated calmness in her opinion) thrown her off by a sudden announcement (he had a desperately-wanting-to-be-punch face at that time now that she thought about the incident)

* * *

_"My old man wanna meet ya, Pintsize"_

_Levy nearly choked on her smoothie ; never mind the nickname, she's used to it anyway but, what is freaking going on ? For real ? They have only been together for 2 weeks and his father wants to meet her ?_

_"E..eerhh~~~ ?!", Levy was flustered_

_" Yer gonna be in a summer holiday, aren't ya? I have a 2-month off-business break starting on Friday; so ya should come, this is the address, and be there at 11:30"_

_Levy remained frozen, her jaw dropped a little and eyes wide opened as the metal studded man slid a note into her hand, then kept holding it. Gajeel raised his head as he looked into Levy's eyes, a light of concern flashed through crimson orbs. His facial expression was serious, not the short-tempered or childish rude he always so proudly showed; the other arm of his wrapped around the girl's waist. Levy was shocked and couldn't get her brain function well enough to analyze the information to the point she didn't realized Gajeel was shortening the distance of their faces_

_The door suddenly flew opened, revealed an exciting female dressed in dark blue uniform_

_"Gajeel-kun, it's time! Juvia has prepared your mike already, Gajeel-kun should be ready on stage in 1 minute. Oh! Juvia have picked a seat on backstage for Levy-chan, too! Don't you worry, Gajeel-kun can clearly see Levy-chan near the left edge of the stage and ..."_

_"Got it, got it... Damn woman", he grunted annoyingly. A vein on his head noticeably popped up as he mentally groaned miserably with fury_

_People have got to stop intruding their privacy_

_Gajeel then cupped his blue haired pixie's face in his hands and gave her a long, chaste kiss and headed to the manager standing at the door as she gave him his military coat and Gajeel joined his band_

* * *

"Friday, 11:30 am, 0013Drago69, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.", Levy looked back at the note and let out a sigh

It took her only 10 minutes to get here by bus from her house while she had been standing in a gift shop on Magna Carta XIII Avenue for one and a half hours

This was ridiculous. _She_ was ridiculous. She woke up at 5:30am (not that anyone made her to do it yet she did it anyway, unconsciously surprised with herself later), did her personal morning activities, freshened herself with the hand-made natural nutritious mask, got herself ready with a light make-up (decided to choose the nude color), had a headache for choosing an outfit, changing from clothes to clothes (a new baby-blue flowery dress was bought at a store nearby in the end). Levy had been officially out of the house at 7:30am and now it was 9:00am already

At that time, if he had been acting all cool and calm, he would have been a great actor; on the other hand, if things hadn't been like that, Gajeel would have been too ignorant

_Screw you, idiot Gajeel !_

**[Somewhere in a house, a metal-studded man sneezed hard, and continued to drift off to sleep]**

She couldn't figure exactly what Gajeel's father was like; nurturing a stubborn, hot-headed and foul-mouthed son like her boyfriend into a fine man was definitely not a joke, that farther of Gajeel was the first person, even before her and Lily, could subdue Gajeel's animalistic nature or rage, in some ways, with his own methods that you really don't want to know some of them (due to the description Rogue discovered from his farther, Skiadrum). Plus, with Gajeel always addressed him with nicknames, honestly without any malice or mocking heat, such as "crazy old man", "hard-assed jerk", "damn hard-to-please geezer" and etc., the latter in Levy's mind was described as a tough call for Gajeel to deal with, which really made her tick with interest

Levy was drifting in her own mind, not realizing her purse falling out of the bag until a voice interfered her

"Young miss, ya dropped yer stuff ", a deep and huskily melodious tone snapped her back to reality. She turned back to receive the purse and tend to say a thank when the figure standing in the front left her in a daze

If "beautiful" had been a word used to praise a man's beauty, Levy was sure as hell she was going to use it because "handsome" wasn't enough to describe the man she was seeing; not the beautiful of a model's beauty, but it's the unique combination between rawness, wildness with danger and maturity, refinement, exquisiteness,... and an alarmed danger she felt; somehow all of them resembled someone she knew. More like an intimidating pirate and noble Count combined to create his look, Gajeel had his own unique attractive traits yet was more on the wild side if standing beside this man. Tall and buff body; long, black hair with very few strands of silver were a little messy and the upper part of them was tied up to a medium-height ponytail, leaving most of the downward remaining were slided naturally on his shoulders and back. Strong and edgy face with sword-lined eyebrows and a few metal studs. Ancient tattoos were elegantly drawn at the end of his eyes. And his ruby orbs captured her attention, his crimson were darker than Gajeel's, had the same sharpness and seemed to have unpredictable, deep secrets lied behind. The man seemed to be in his mid-thirties had a similar aura Levy could felt whenever she was around Gajeel. Strong, protected, ... safe and sound

"Oi, yer good ?", the man abruptly confirmed

"Y-yes, thank you so much, sir" Levy jumped, "my sincere gratitude to you for helping me ! Oh dear, if you hadn't been kind enough to call me I wouldn't get my ..."

The man flinched a little, "Don't twist yer panties, kiddo. 'S not like I'm gonna eat ya alive. No shit but I'd appreciate ya not using that over-courteous and formal language to speak with me, lil' damsel. Something common would do fine"

Levy blushed, she was quite panicked not knowing what to do to be true, "O-Okay"

"The hell bothered ya so much that ya couldn't even keep an eye on yer damn purse ?"

 _Wow, this way of speaking is just exact the same as Gajeel_ , though his tone is filled with calmness and firmness, not the grumpiness

"Well...", Levy lightly sighed as she chose the words to express,"... I'm having quite a difficult puzzle to solve. Today is the day I come to introduce myself to my boyfriend's family, but I don't know what to buy as a gift to bring for them in my first visit"

The man was surprised, "Really now, what a coincidence, the rascal of mine is bringing his woman home today as well"

"Oh, congratulation then, I hope you will be pleased with her", she said with joy

"Yeah, I don't know but, thanks anyway, kid... "

Both continued to look over the goods on shelves as they made conversation

"So, what's your man like? "

"My boyfriend ? Well, it's kind of complicated, I guess. He's abrasive, rude, ... totally insensitive and extremely stubborn I'd tell you, he's really handful at times, but I'm confident I can out-stubborn him. Always with the irritating nicknaming other people, including me, it's his style of implying he likes you, guess I'm used to it... Though he's a jerk, a pain in the ass ... for 12 hours a day", Levy made sure the key words were noticeably stressed. The male beside her chuckled at this, an adorable porcelain doll with attitude and charming charisma for her foul mouth.

"But, he loves me. In others' eyes he might be an outlaw hooligan, to me, he's just a big buff dorky guy with warm unshown kindness. For now, I'm happy to be with him... Yet I couldn't figure what his father is like to choose the right gift; if his father was the same as him then I could do something about that, but no, you know how life's full of surprises as he might be the total opposite of my boyfriend and I don't think some Rock'n Roll CDs I choose will leave a good impression. Can you believe he only left me his address where he lives with his pops and no further information ? Now I'm having a serious headache", Levy groaned slightly

"Hmmm, quite a situation yer in, eh?"

Levy smiled reluctantly; however, she wouldn't have expected the wild looking man besides her suggested, "Since it's the first time you visit them, fruits and biscuits would be fine. Chocolates could work"

"Eh? Really ? ", the little McGarden asked in disbelief

"Oi, the goddamn gifts are not evaluated or judged by their damn price but it's the buyer's freakin' heart that counts. If yer damn male hummingbird faithfully loves ya, and his manner is half as good as ya've told me before, then that stubborn dull-head's family wouldn't be so bad. Ya wasting time worrying over useless, trivial stuff, lil' one", the man grunted

It dawned on Levy of how silly she had been over-thinking and complicated such an ordinary thing. Knowing Gajeel, even if his father was grumpier, more intimidating or maybe as ignorant or abrasive as Gajeel, he's the one who brought Gajeel up and taught him morality and manners well, raised him to become a good man; the best evidence shown in the way he treated everyone around him, though a little harsh, blunt and rude; more importantly, his affection for her, might come as rough towards the other but the way he cherished her was precious in its own way that only Levy could understand and see through it

Her gloom faded away, Levy felt relieved

 _Rough yet sweet. Just another big softy like Gajeel_ , she guessed as giving the man a sided glance and her lips made a light curve

* * *

They then both walked out of the store. The man in leather jackets and boots insisted on taking her to the supermarket nearby for he, too, had to prepare lunch for the coming guests; he reasoned for his action was that since Levy had been so vulnerable with her naively silly attitude, which was not fine at all, it gave him a head-ached anxiety and considering the too-unaware-with-her-surroundings when she first visited another district, having a local company wouldn't be the end of the world for her own good and safety, no harm no foul.

Levy's bright and cheerful personality kept their mood comfortable all the time as she was used to dealing with crude and blunt Gajeel, her intelligence and wisdom entertained the man, whatever topic he mentioned, she could commented and discussed with him a little bit; he, in a different way, amused her with his foul language jokes and bizarre experience throughout his life that Levy found it hard to stifled the giggles and laughter because some are definitely hilarious, flexibly exposed unexpected things by things about the little pixie

"Ya mentioned Rock n' Roll earlier; is that yer daily meal of music ?", the man wondered

"Oh yes, quite into it more than other genre. How about you ?"

"Used to work with it. Back in the golden days. Damn great memories"

Levy was getting more interested and excited, "Wow~~~, are you a singer ?"

"Whoa~ Might get yerself a freakin' jackpot there, kid. Why a singer ? Working with music doesn't have to be one to do it ", he grinned, examining some tomatoes

Levy chuckled joyfully, he was definitely similar to the type of people like Gajeel with all those cheeky grinning, " Talented in singing is one of my boyfriend's traits that has attracted me at the beginning, he has a nice voice. Yours is the same, with the low, husky and a little melodious like bells ringing when you speak. Raspy like metal but at the same time still clear and especially warm and expressive; you've taken a good care of your voice, I'd say... Oh, that one is not good, take some over here "

"This? ", he held up one red vegetables, turning it around the sides – "Uh huh", she helped him put some in his cart," ...And judging by the clothes you're wearing, leather, metal chains and accessories, messy and wild ponytail, ... tattoos, maybe ... Definitely a singer. A Rock singer, am I right? ", she asked with unhidden enthusiasm

The man couldn't help himself but smiled, she was the second female he met to not afraid of his intimidating look, hell, even get on well with his unlike-anyone-else way of communicating (it ran in the family blood). Quite the cheerful one towards a stranger like him

It would be good if that brat of him can bring a mate as charming and well-behaved as this 16-year-old child

So impractical his hope was. Who did he think his goddamn brat was ? Hell, that fucking rascal couldn't even have a goddamn proper relationship with a single fucking woman in his high school until he fully grew up with his one night stand times. The damn young male took after him pretty much everything; arrogant, prideful, hot-headed, high self-esteem, unsophisticated, swearing habits, merciless and sharp tongue that offended the other, the anti-social personality was pretty much like him, though the idiotic, poor ability in solving common life situations or handling sensitive circumstances were beyond his reach for he, was never immature and childish like his son. That goddamn foolish and extremely rude boy

"Ne~, what should I buy then? There're so many of them", Levy furrowed her eye-brows, looking at tons of colorful fruits being displayed, quickly glanced over the fully stocked shelves of biscuits, sweets and chocolate boxes, furrowed her eyes a bit and went back to the fruits. Not another painful quiz please cause she ain't in the mood to solve any today

"Just pick what your damn man wanna eat and ya'll be fine"

"How does that even possible!?", she gasped

"I don't think there's a shitty family that nitpicking the present that their son's gal spent time and effort choosing and brought for them at the first meeting. Least of all, a damn smart and well-mannered female like ya, kid… Well, just in case if those fools should fuck things up, I'll gave ya my number, call or send me a message and I'll talk the hell Lucifer out of their fucking dull trashy brains"

The pixie-like girl stifled a giggle at this. For an orphan who lost her parents in a plane crash like her, the feeling was no different from having father that thoughtfully care for his child.  
God never abandoned anyone. It was fate that she had gone to the concert and met her destined other half, and if Gajeel hadn't bluntly told her to come, she wouldn't meet this man and experience such great familiar family feelings she had soon put away to avoid the pain of loss

"Thank you, you're very kind", Levy gently answered and made a warm smile

"Tch! 'S nothing, ya know", a light shade of red appeared on his face

* * *

When they both exited the supermarket, it was 10:25

Levy bowed a goodbye to the man and headed on her way, feeling at her best condition

The man went to the parking lot and approached a black figure, put the groceries at the back seats and started the Ford Mustang's engine, made his way to the road to drive South

* * *

10 minutes later, he reached the house and went to the garage, on the address board was written, 0013Drago69

Opening the door, hanging up his jackets as he hollered upstairs

"Oi ! Brat !"

No response was made

"Oi ~! Damn brat ! I'm talking to ya ! At least answer back will ya ?! "

Unfortunately, still nothing

"Oi ! Damn brat! Come down here at once and help me with the cooking! Just because ya've finished yer tour doesn't mean ya can slack off the chores! Get yer lazy ass up and start moving ", the man took off the boots as he brought the packages to set on the dining table

"Fuck ya, Metalicana! I came back at fucking 4am! Goddamn 4am! From the shitty-lenghth tour that nearly fucking sucked all my blood and fucking slaughtered me in pieces! Would it fucking kill yer sore rusty ass if ya let me wake up late once in a while ?!", a loud yell snapped back to answer his command

 _That goddamn rude rascal_ , Metalicana gritted his teeth, a vein of his popped up on the forehead

"Don't make me come up there Gajeel Redfox ! Either ya fucking show yer shit face at the kitchen or I will drag ya dickhead along with yer specific goddamn good-for-nothing bottom part of yer male anatomy down using the fucking ropes !"

Silence filled the air within seconds and the sound of feet stomping appeared, the owner of it was absolutely irritated

"Damn geezer", Gajeel said, "Why can't we just order take-outs ? It'll be faster and ya don't have to lift a finger"

Metalicana glared fiercely at his only son, "A brave woman that has decided to specially bond with my bastard of a son is coming here and ya expect me to treat her with pizza and coke?", his voice was dangerously calm and an octave lower

"It's only 45 minutes left until she comes here, how the fuck can ya make a proper lunch for three with that much food in time? And what the hell with the brave stuff and bastard thing?! I ain't that fucking bad, just so ya know"

"Are ya gonna stand there bullshiting all day or get the hell in here and give me a hand ? We might still get this done before she comes provided that ya still remember how to handle works in the kitchen"

Gajeel huffed, rolling up his sleeves as he walked towards the cupboards

* * *

11:19

Salmons were grilled, chicken thighs were in the oven, Russian salad was in the fridge, dumplings were hot, asparagus was fried with garlic, still waiting for the beef soup to boil ... Gajeel was dead tired, Metalicana wasn't much better

They had been at World War III, struggling with the food and etc. Two men had been living alone in a house without any feminine touch, making a decent meal was vital to survive through days and made them to years. The only problem was their different taste in some particular dishes. Gajeel and Metalicana were at times nearly a one thousandth second from throwing fists at each other, continuously taking their turn to argue about the recipe, spoiling the other's half-way cooking food. Fortunately, peace finally settled in the war zone at the end

"Hey, turn on the TV, I wanna hear some UFC results", Metalicana said, placing the dishes

Gajeel washed his hand and made his way to the couch. He looked under the coffee table to find the remote literally buried under a pile of magazines, "Jesus Christ! Make sure ya leave the remote at a fucking noticeable place next time, will ya ? Damn rusty old man"

" _My_ house, _my_ rules, _my_ way, brat"

"Tch!"

"... 14 billion yen, giving it the best Studio Dino Romantica anime on the world chart; the chairwoman, also the artist herself, has announced that there will be a side-series for this particular anime shown in live-action version coming in September next year as the crew, first time ever including Main Characters Head Supervisor Micca and Top Class Scriptwriters Group: Mungoe, Nicole, Carli, Saffron and many more are doing the casting with a help from Director Nana Tran ... Moving on to the local news in noon. 8am this morning, police in Magnolia have caught the wanted criminal who was responsible for juvenile abductions and abuses for the last 7 months. According to the victims, mostly from 15-19, the criminal had been made them do cosplaying, some adult poses to take videos and sell to black market; several 19-year-olds were used as SM dolls and sexually harassed. Apparently, the man has been taken to ..."

"How the hell can the sick scum seduce them? Candy? Hot model magazines?"

Metalicana went silent at this as his vein strongly twitched, suddenly had an urge to laugh and cry at the same time; even though his son was crystal clear a fine but rude man and not anything like those trash low lives, Metalicana was desperately trying not to punch him in the face because of the freshly made massive-assed sentences. Now he wondered what deep shit his future in-law daughter had gotten herself into and hoped she could get through everytime. "Never grasp the key information, ya and yer shit-loaded mouth and brain"

Gajeel twitched, _is that old singing machine calling me stupid?_

"Old man"

"Damn brat"

"Rusty geezer"

"Rude runt"

"Lunatic jerk"

"Insufferable lad"

"Grouchy!"

"Yer not very different"

"Superficial!"

"It doesn't run in the Redfox clan until YOU, jackass"

"Shit, I am NOT, ya asshole!", Gajeel raised his voice

"Yeah ya ARE, insolent rascal ! Even it's been _25_ years ya still got that vulgar look in your eyes! ", Metalicana shouted back

"FUCK NO! These eyeballs are originally from YA, ya selfish Highness"

"To the bloody fucking Hell with _that_! I ain't got that vile look in my eyes !", the older man roared

A gush of anger happened to both father and son. Swears, cuss words, inappropriate insults were being thrown back and forth unstoppably till the topic of the news returned

"Seems like crimes are usually aim at young people these days, gotta warn Grandeeney's daughter"

"Ya mean the kid ?", Gajeel asked, turned back when Metalicana walked pass behind

"Though I gave Wendy some self-defense lessons, she will be vulnerable if the culprits attack her with weapons like knives, guns or some kind of drugs"

Metalicana took some beers in the fridge out and brought along, dropped himself next to Gajeel as he moved a little to find a more comfortable spot

Gajeel shrugged, "Possible, better get her a loud alarm whistle or a pepper sprayer", putting one arm behind his head and sank his body into the fluffy couch, crossed legs placing on the coffee tables, he let the other free arm grab a beer and slip some of the liquid through his throat, the fresh coolness soothed his mind until ...

"An electricity rod, too"

"Pfffffff~!"

Gajeel gushed out the beer in his mouth

"That's _too much_ , old man!"

"There's even a generation gap between the twenties group and teenagers, runt; not just the middle aged. If men like ya are seen dating with 15 or 16 junior high school girls, people will automatically think of sexual abuse. Not anyone will easily believe a marriage that the husband is in his adulthood and the wife is only a teenager exist, except it is true love but who knows what can really happen underneath that skin of the term "true love" ", Metalicana had a light gulp of beer, "Think about it, an electricity rod could handle the experienced perverts and young men at yer age. Those are not reluctant to "meow meow on the rooftop" in daylight"

"Not me, ya ass. I'm a healthy young man, of course I have sex desire. And I have SAFE sex BEHIND THE CURTAIN, in DISCREET; but I'm NOT SICK"

"Restrain yerself with that vile and vulgar look in yer eyes, brat"

"For fucking Satan, Metalicana!"

Metalicana laughed, satisfied with the messing his son around and returned to the kitchen; the younger metal studded man stood up, made his way upstairs

"Make yerself neat before the girl comes, ya look like trash", Metalicana shouted out

"Yeah yeah, _mama_ "

"Try that again and ya'll regret for being born in this life, damn brat"

* * *

Flopping himself on the bed, Gajeel lightly sighed as he relaxed the muscles. Never did he think a day like this would come, him, bringing a woman home... Well, more like inviting her to his home for specific

Years ago, Gajeel was just a newborn rock singer but made a significant jump to the top of music industry. Hell, he ruled the music chart and the billboards in the centre, just like his old man and the band had used to. Money, fame, and of course, women... He had all three of them. Every night he had gone to the highclass red-light district to entertain himself; one night stand only, enough to temporarily chained the lust and his no-boundary sex drive of youth

But it never once filled the emptiness. The joy and experiences needed to be shared after work not just with his cousins or his old man, he needed something, something could keep him busy all the time besides singing and some lays, something more than self-satisfaction

Maybe more like ... someone

And then she was right there. Little as a shrimp, yet not weak as one supposed to be. Walking straight to him, making him uncontrollably pissed off in some ridiculous ways that he only want to laugh hard instead of make a fuss about it, surprisingly brave enough to shout back at him (a trait that deserved a respectful applause), the most amazing thing was both mentally and physically strong enough to be his woman

No matter how unreasonable and an ass he was, Levy could miraculously cope up with them all and somehow doing fine with the circumtance. Her kindness and generosity towards everything could not be measured. Gajeel sometimes thought she was too unecessarily nice to everyone that it might accidentally get her pain one day. She was strong-minded, yet was physically fragile despite her feisty mouth claiming the opposite. She could be hurt, yet was so stubborn to tell anyone; too much self-reliant for a woman he'd say. And Gajeel realized that moment it had got to be him to lift her up and support her, be there for her in times of need, to the point she could not survive without him. Somehow shortstuff had worked her charm and made him impossible to turn away. Seeking the midget's face everytime he got on stage had become his habit

Such unknown attraction emitted from a tiny high school girl like her, also, he must admit that pert bottom of her was one of a kind

...

Wait a minute

Gajeel furrowed and was in deep thought. What was it that he missed? Why does he feel something's wrong?

**[Ten minutes and 59 seconds later]**

Holy fucking shit!

The doorbell rang. A sudden chill ran through his spine

* * *

Levy fidgeted, smoothing her dress as she made a final scan.

_Decent dress, checked. Tidy hair, checked. Appropriate make-up, checked. Clean teeth, checked. Fresh breath, checked. Light perfume, checked. Gifts, checked._

_Address is ..._ Levy looked at the white board hanging to the wall: _0013Drago69. Checked_  
  
Spending more than half an hour walking in the local park practicing her greetings, soothing her nerve had made Levy calm down a bit, the address was easy to find thanks to some friendly people, lucky for her

 _Ok, Levy McGarden. Relax. Everything is going to be fine. You can do this. You've nailed the social interaction, you absolutely can do it. It's his father. His. Not your enemy._ The little bluenette inhaled deeply. _Don't you forget you have his number, too. Metalicana's number. A friend. He promised to help me, also my promise to his daily meeting up on Tuesday for some cooking recipes. Should things get ugly, call him_.

Levy pushed the red button. The bell ringing sound popped up and lingered in the air

* * *

Metalicana was watching a boxing match until he heard the doorbell. Looking at the clock, it pointed 11:30, _she's perfectly on time, eh_. In Metalicana's mind he gave the young lady a point, standing up and heading for the threshold

* * *

"Creak~", the door opened, two objects immediately stared at each other, words that meant to slipped out on the mouth were stucked in their throat, both agaped, orbs were wide opened

...

Five minutes had passed but neither of them moved or talked. And Metalicana interrupted the tension out of the blue, "Did ya check the address?"

Levy jumped, swayed to one side to rummage through her bag and picked out her purse, took one little sticker out, "Y-Yes, I still have it here ..."

"Wait wait wait, wai~t ... Read it for me ... Please~", Metalicana closed his eyes, the line between his eyebrows grew deeper. He was extremely tensed for some reasons, hoping that he was dreaming

"Y-yes, Sir", Levy couldn't believe in her eyes and was still horrified from what happened but managed to uttered out with tender voice

"0,0,1,3...", Metalicana's hand strongly gripped the door knob while the other held tightly to the door frame, _just a coicidence of having the same numbers, it doesn't mean anything, there's more, calm down Metalicana_ , "Drago...", his temple throbbed violently, "6,9...", the sound of teeth gritting," Ishgar Slayers Street...", _oh fuck it, Lucifer_ ," District 9 _", she did NOT just say that_ , "Magna Car "-"Carta XIII Avenue,... Is it?" Metalicana asked, _that damn brat CAN'T do this to him ! And here he thought the figure at the front door would be a FULLY GROWN WOMAN ! Not a_ **high school girl** !?  
  
A death sentence with an angelic voice stroke Metalicana's ears like thunders in level 18 storms

"Yes"

**[Pop !]**

A brain neuron string in Metalicana's head snapped

* * *

**0098Drago64, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.**

A couple was playing Go chess in the balcony. The man holding a white piece was about to make a move when he apruptly startled, slammed down the board, broke the chessman into two, making his husband shrieked and fell over the chair

.

**1199Drago00, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.**

A lady was sitting elegantly, playing the piano; the music isntrument was beautifully spreading its holy sound, then after one second it turned into a mess of mixture of tune because the pianist broke her fingers for pushing too hard on the keys

.

**7767Drago43, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.**

An old grandfather was having his tea, a hand smoothing his long white beard while his grandson was day-dreaming on a wooden bench. Out of the blue, the old man accidentally pulled his beard too hard and ripped of half of them, his grandson snapped his eyes up, quickly jumped and fell to the ground, earning himself one or two bruises

.

**0007Drago10, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.**

A teenager was doing her lips with the sparkle pink lip gloss when she unexpectedly drew a line from her bottom lip to her cheek

.

**8007Drago77, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.**

A college student was surfing the Web with an Ipad as she's filling her stomach with a cup of yogurt ice-cream until he was surprised by the volume of the roar hitting her ears and vomited out everything in his mouth to the Ipad screen

.

**2955Drago72, Ishgar Slayers Str., Dist. 9, Magna Carta XIII Aven.**

An Opera singer was reviewing the songs suddenly closed his ears and shouted

"Who the fuck irritated the beastly nightingale ~~~ ?"

.

A roar of horror appeared, pierced through the air, had all the sparrows flee for life, made all the stray cats and dogs glued tight to each other, souls leaving bodies as painful mourning lingered everywhere

"My che~~~ss~~"

"My finge~~~~~rs~~"

"My fa~~~~ce~~"

"My Ipa~~~~~~~d"

"My bea~~~~~rd~~~~"

"My hea~~~~~d"

But most of them are

"My ea~~~~~~~~rs~~~~~~~"

* * *

**[In a cozy house at District 8, Marta Carta IX]**

Wendy suddenly shrieked, sitting on the couch. Grandeeney was at her daughter's side in seconds, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

The little girl confusingly looked at her mother, "I think I've just heard elder uncle Metalicana's roar"

Grandeeney rolled her eyes in incredulousness, could not believe what she had just been announced

"What about that metal idiot ?", a fire crimson head poked in behind the wall. Wendy turned her head to greet the person, "I think I heard elder uncle Metalicana, well, shouting"

"Hee~~h~~ ?!", the man walking in awed, "How come~~~ ?!"

"Impossible", a voice came up instantly as the talking figure strolled into the room with his childhood fellow," Me and Skiadrum didn't recognize anything", Vicelogia ruffled the little girl's hair, " You're sure you haven't day-dreaming, young one ?" - Wendy pouted, "No, I'm not, uncle Skiadrum"

"Even I can not hear a sound, then how could you've heard that bastard ?"

Wendy exhaled," I really don't know, elder uncle Igneel"

Grandeeney curiously asked, "What could he possibly doing, do you know, Vicelogia ?", not intended to hide the cheek in her voice. She had been raising Wendy at the beginning, knowing her daughter's hunch was 70-80% accurate all the time. Something was happening

The silver-haired replied surprisingly," How should I know ? ... But I remembered hearing Skiadrum's boy said something about a guest coming to his house today"

Skiadrum perked up, "Oh? And who might that reckless and not so bright person be ?"

"Don't know. You ask him, he's your lad"

"A _guest_ ? He himself inviting ?", Igneel said playfully before wryly commented,"God blesses whoever they are cause those wouldn't last for 10 seconds"

* * *

**"GAJEEEEEEEEEEE~~~L =O=###"**

**Fin**


End file.
